Bowser Vs Gamera
Important Notice! This battle is being taken over by MadMaxPyro '''with direct permission from the previous owner Tewn Lonk. ☀http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Tewn_Lonk Description Mario Vs. Gamera! Two giant fire breathing turtle monsters duel to the death! Intro Wiz: Beasts. Monsters. Terrors of nature. They come in many different horrifying, crude forms, but perhaps the most surprising form these creatures can take is that of a turtle. '''Boomstick: While that may seem lame on paper, these giant shell-shockers spit flames and crush cities in their wake! Like Bowser, the King of the Mushroom Kingdom. Wiz: And Gamera, the Guardian of Earth. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Gamera Wiz: Long, long, ago, a prehistoric species of tortoise roamed the earth. These creatures fed on flames, and lived an ordinary life before entering a deep slumber after the Dawn of Humans. Boomstick: And they would have stayed sleeping in the Arctic, too, if America and Russia could stop measuring dicks for one second. Wiz: Awoken by the radiation of an atomic blast, the giant turtle released from his slumber. This was Gamera, the Atlantian-crafted Guardian of Earth. Boomstick: Turns out Gamera was the last off many failed attempts at a perfect Guardian, so he kind of lucked out there. Wiz: Biologically programmed to defeat the antagonistic Gyaos, Gamera served his purpose well and remained a valuable asset to humanity against the likes of Iris, Guiron, Jiger, the Legion, and the Gyaos.. again. Boomstick: And still, Gamera has remained the champion of humankind, willing to sacrifice himself if need be to ensure the survival of the people. What a nice guy. Turtle. Monster… thing. Wiz: Gamera certainly made for an efficient kaiju-slayer. His shell is one of his most valuable assets, being able to deflect missiles and bombshells effortlessly. He can also breathe radiation-spiked flames naturally, which also fuels him. As long as he is well ‘fed’, Gamera is capable of unloading flamethrower-like embers. Boomstick: Or he can combine his flames and his shell to create what I like to call the “Spinning UFO Turtle of Doom!” With his head tucked into the shell, Gamera spits out flames while SOMEHOW spinning his body around, creating a flame-coated giant Beyblade. Alternatively, he can tuck in his legs and emit fire from the empty holes there… somehow…? Wiz: Well, Gamera’s internal body seems to contain plasma, as evidenced by the climax of Gamera 3, in which he replaces his arm and infuses it with plasma in order to deal a devastating blow to Iris. Boomstick: So you’re telling me he can FALCON PUNCH??? Wiz: Kind of, yes. Boomstick: Oh, that settles it! I need a turtle like this! Where can I get one? Wiz: I wouldn’t count on finding a replacement Gamera so easily. He is practically one-of-a-kind. After all… we don’t talk about Gamera: The Brave. Boomstick: The what? Wiz: Don’t worry about it. Boomstick: Hm. Well, fire breath and spinny shell aside, Gamera is also packing some handy tusks and elbow spikes, perfect for stabbing foes up close. Wiz: And he’s not just brute force, either. He’s surprisingly agile, being able to perform somersaults and even reach mach 3 speeds when flying. Boomstick: That’s not all though. Gamera can also tap into the Mana, which is like the forc-''' Wiz: NO, it’s NOT like the force. Mana is indeed found in all living beings, but unlike the Force, Gamera utilizes it to stabilize his life force and unleash special attacks, like the before-mentioned Vanishing Plasma Fist. '''Boomstick: Or the Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon, a GIANT FUCKING LASER BEAM OF DEATH THAT DESTROYS EVERYTHING IN ITS’ PATH. God DAMN! Wiz: However, quite possibly Gamera’s greatest attribute is his intelligence. He is quite tactical and adaptive, and actively works to use his foes’ weaknesses against them. He even has some knowledge of alien technology. Boomstick: So he’s a nerd then? Damn, I had such high hopes. Wiz: Despite all of these advantages, Gamera does have a few big flaws. For starters, his shell is durable, but it can be broken through with enough force, leaving his internals exposed. And while he was able to survive a city-busting nuke, he has been knocked out by a sufficient number of military weaponry before. Boomstick: Yeah, and he’s not really all that strong, physically. Sure, he’s a giant turtle monster, but his greatest advantages are his strategy and mana, not how hard he can punch something. What a shame. Wiz: Even then, Gamera’s “live to fight another day” tactics don’t always work, and if he faces a strong enough foe that does not allow him to escape, he could very well meet his doom. Boomstick: Hm, now why does that sound familiar? Wiz: Regardless, the Guardian of Earth is not to be messed with, especially if there’s children involved. Boomstick: The less we touch on that, the better. roars Bowser Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom, a land of cheer, serenity, and generally, peace. However, as with any prosperous land, there is always one who seeks to usurp civilization and impose their will upon the people… or, uh, a bunch of toads. Boomstick: What better villain for a gang of Italian plumbers than a giant turtle monster? Jeez, what the hell were they thinking with this world? Wiz: Although little is known of Bowser’s full past, we do know that he is one of the Star Children, and spent much of his childhood terrorizing the Yoshi tribe. Even at a young age, his ambitions towered over his enemies, even if he always failed miserably. Boomstick: Sometime after that, Bowser set his sights on the Mushroom Kingdom. Using an unexplained, one-off, plot-driven spell, he turned every Toad in the kingdom into brick… WAIT, then what happens when Mario breaks those? Wiz: I… actually never considered that. Perhaps, in truth, Bowser’s intention was to trick Mario into murdering all the Toads? I mean, Bowser is more than capable of doing that himself, so I'm not entirely sure why that would be necessary. Boomstick: That’s for certain. He’s a tank, there’s no way around it. Bowser’s hide and shell can deflect most forms of weaponry, and even fireballs just bounce off of him. Wiz: Don’t get the wrong idea, though. Bowser as a whole is incredibly durable, even comically so. He’s survived being crushed, frozen, electrocuted, blown up, submerged in lava, and so much more. And yet, he’s still kicking. Boomstick: My favorite of Bowser’s powers is his flame breath, which he can spew out like a flamethrower whenever he pleases. He can even change his flamey output to fire off individual fireballs, in case a flamethrower somehow isn’t cutting it. Wiz: Bowser is more than capable of close combat, of course. Hell, he excels in it. His physical strength is by far his greatest attribute, capable of effortlessly shattering boulders, moving islands, and catching giant cannonballs. Boomstick: Don’t forget his claws! They may not be his primary means of attack, but one good swipe will cut down even the strongest of foes, and can even inflict poison. Wiz: His shell, too, provides a unique means of attack by spinning rapidly. He can even somehow fire off spikes while in this state… That’s uh, not how turtles work. Boomstick: Please Wiz, you’ve never had a pet turtle spin around, catching flames? Wiz: They are most certainly NOT supposed to do that. Boomstick: Oh… maybe that’s why Mr. Tortoise was ashes and dust by the time I found him. Wiz: …Anyway, Bowser is a skilled sorcerer, being able to amp himself in a variety of ways through the use of dark magic. He can teleport, utilize lightning, shapeshift, and even become a colossal titan. Just in case old fashioned adrendaline doesn’t work, I suppose. Boomstick: Bowser is definitely a versatile fighter, and he also carries around an assortment of helpful items to aid him in combat. Like the mechakoopa, a wind-up mechanical explosive, and a ton of hammers for throwing at foes.' ' Wiz: From which he can safely hurl at enemies from his Koopa Klown Car, an aerial-manueverable vehicle that can also launch cannonballs, emit drill ‘arms’, and self-destruct if need be. Boomstick: With all these abilities and items, Bowser is one hell of a foe to fight against. He’s strong enough to hurl castles, smash through tons of brick with no effort, and catch giant cannonballs without his giant form’s boost. Wiz: When Bowser is on the field, he’s basically an unstoppable juggernaut, obliterating everything in his path… but therein also lies his weakness. Boomstick: Bowser is kind of a… well, moron. He always ends up orchestrating his own defeat, and doesn’t think things all the way through. Even when he does, it somehow always backfires on him. Wiz: And while he’s durable enough to survive being hurled into the sun, he does often require an outside source to revive him with magic, such as his son, Bowser Jr. Boomstick: Still, Bowser is one nasty turtle dude you don’t want to mess with. Well, unless there’s a convenient button placed nearby to send him to his doom. roars, before noticing a butterfly carelessly passing by Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! Pre-Fight FIGHT! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo VS TOHO' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning Combatant Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:MadMaxPyro